To Save The Sea World
by kartronthepegasus
Summary: Luchia is the princess of the seven seas but doesn't know it since she was adopted at a young age. Kaito is a Panthalassa prince who is trying to protect Luchia from his evil brother. So what's going to happen when strange things begin to happen to Luchia
1. Past and Present

**To Save the Sea World**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Mermaid Melody so please don't sue me.**

**Hey everyone, here is another new story. I hope you like it.

* * *

**

**Chapter One- Past and Present**

Today there were many reasons for the people of the seven seas to be happy. However the main reason for this was because Aqua Regina, the queen of the seven seas had just had a baby girl. She named the baby princess Karei, which meant beauty. Until her 14th birthday the princess would look like a mermaid. When she reached adulthood she would gain the powers of which her mother had at the moment. Around the princess' neck was a pink shell pedant that held her pearl, or her other half.

However this happiness would not last long. For a month after Karei's birth the king of the Panthalassa had come to the kingdom to take over the seven seas by destroying the royal family. Aqua Regina held Karei tightly in her arms as she fled down one of the hallways. Young Karei sound asleep in her arms do to her mother's soothing power. Aqua Regina continued to flee done the hall, trying to protect her baby. There she came across an elderly woman. "Madam Taki!" she called out. The woman looked over at her.

"You're Highness! Thank heavens you're safe." She exclaimed. Aqua Regina stopped right next to her and they heard the sounds of the kingdom being destroyed. Fear appeared on Madam Taki's face."We must escape!"

"No. I am the queen of the seven seas. I must stay and defend my home." Aqua Regina said sternly. She glanced down at her daughter, who was still sleeping soundly. A sad smile appeared on her face. "However, I want you to take Karei and escape from here."

"You're Highness; I will not leave you here." Taki said with tears in her eyes. Just then a small blue penguin came running up to the three.

"We must leave now!" he yelled. Aqua Regina handed Karei over to Taki.

"Madam Taki, you are my oldest and dearest friend. That's why I ask you to please take care of my daughter. Hippo will help you." She said before kissing her daughter's forehead and turning to leave. "Now please go." With that, she disappeared back inside the castle.

"You're Highness!" Taki screamed and went to chase after her but the penguin stopped her. "Hippo, please move aside."

"Madam Taki, you mustn't go. We must get the princess to safety! We must respect the Queen's wish." Hippo ordered. With heavy hearts the two fled the kingdom, hoping that everything would turn out alright. Just then there was a loud explosion and the shock waves knocked out both Taki and Hippo. They fell to the ocean floor unconscious while the baby princess' pearl glowed and teleported her to safety.

* * *

A young couple with their young son walked down the beach, watching the sunset and enjoying the ocean breeze. The son with black hair and stormy grey eyes noticed something on the beach. Before either of his parents could stop him he ran over to find out what it was. "Don't go near the water!" his mother called. The little boy stopped when he found a baby girl lying on the beach wrapped in a blanket made of seaweed and a pink shell pedant around her neck. His eyes widened in shock.

"Mommy! There's a baby here!" the little boy called. His parents glanced at each other before running to where their son was. The mom gasped when she saw the little baby. She quickly pulled off her shawl and wrapped it around the small child, a shedding her of her seaweed blanket. The little girl slowly opened her eyes and giggled when she saw the woman.

"I wonder where her family is..." the woman said while looking around her.

"I don't see anyone else...where did she come from?" her husband replied. He noticed the look on his wife's face. "Honey no, we can't just take a baby who we found." His wife looked at the baby girl in her arms who was reaching up to play with a strand of her hair.

"But we didn't find her, she found us." she stated. He sighed and glanced down at his son, who looked like he already loved the baby girl. They looked at each other before he nodded and turning to return to their home. A smile spread across her face. "Let's go home son." she called as she walked with her husband. Their son following after them.

* * *

Taki and Hippo both awakened at the same time and turned to see the kingdom they had called home was destroyed. Nothing but ruins laid everywhere around them. Neither could believe that in just one day they lost everything they held dear to them. Suddenly Taki gasped and Hippo turned to face her. "What's wrong Madam Taki?"

"Princess Karei is gone!" Taki said as tears leaked from her eyes. "I failed her Highness! She asked me to protect her daughter and I failed! I **lost** her daughter!" Hippo swam over and patted the elder woman on the shoulder.

"Do not fret Madam Taki, we'll find the princess and keep her safe just like we promised her Highness." Hippo stated. Taki smiled slightly and nodded her head.

* * *

**14 Years Later**

A man with black hair and stormy grey eyes sat at his piano, working on his next concert piece. He was so enthralled in his music he didn't notice the young woman with dirty blond mid-back length hair and chestnut brown eyes sneaking up behind him. **"Nii-sama!"** she called before hugging him from behind, startling him.

"Luchia!" he called in surprise as he turned on the piano bench to face to young woman. She just smiled at him. Her smile was just so contagious that he started to smile as well. "What did I tell you about doing that?"

"Not to do it." She said with an innocent look on her face. He chuckled at the girl. She made it impossible to stay mad at her. To be honest he could just never be mad at the young woman standing before him. He sighed as she giggled the giggle he thought was the cutest thing she did.

"Where's your sister?" he asked. Luchia thought for a moment.

"She's still getting ready for school." Luchia answered before smiling. The two continued a small conversation about anything and everything they could think of. Just then a young woman with shoulder length brown hair and hazel brown eyes came into the room.

"Good morning." She called to gain the attention of the two in the room. A warm smile spread across Luchia's face.

"Morning Mikaru." She said happily. Luchia didn't notice the look of jealousy that flashed across Mikaru's face. "Are you ready for school?"

"Yes onee-chan." She answered._ 'Why does Luchia get everything that I want!'_ Just then the doorbell rang. Luchia didn't understand who would be at the door at this time. She quickly went to the door and opened it to find a boy with orange spiky hair and red-orange eyes. A blush appeared on her face.

"Kaito!" she said in complete surprise. He chuckled at the girl's reaction. Mikaru appeared in the doorway as soon as she heard the name. A huge smile spread across Mikaru's face and her eyes lite up.

"Kaito!" Mikaru cried happily before hugging Kaito. A somewhat awkward smile appeared on his face. Luchia felt her heart pound at Mikaru's action.

"Hey Mikaru." He said before turning his attention to Luchia. "Hi Luchia."

"H-hi Kaito." Luchia said stupidly while trying to regain her composure. Kaito smiled at her. "What are you doing here?" Before Kaito could answer the girl's nii-sama came into the entrance way.

"Kaito-kun, how nice to see you." He stated though he didn't seem as happy as he said. Kaito smiled at the man.

"Good morning Rihito-san." Kaito replied. Luchia turned to face Rihito. Mikaru also turned to face Rihito.

"Nii-sama, is something wrong?" Mikaru asked. Rihito shook his head.

"No, I just came to see who was at the door." He answered. Luchia smiled and turned back to Kaito.

"So...um... Why are you here Kaito?" Luchia asked again, feeling very self conscious with Rihito and Mikaru both there.

"I came to see if you two wanted to walk to school with me." Kaito answered a slight blush on his face. A blush appeared on Luchia's face. Both Kaito and Luchia averted their gaze from each other. Rihito noticed the action. Before Luchia could reply Mikaru linked arms with Kaito.

"I'd love to Kaito, let's go!" she cried before pulling Kaito away by the arm. Kaito glanced back at Luchia who looked down sadly. Rihito sighed and walked up behind Luchia.

"Here's your bento, and please give this one to your sister." Rihito said as he placed the two bentos in her hands. Luchia turned and smiled at him.

"Thanks Nii-sama. I'll see you later." Luchia said before hugging him and running off to catch up to Kaito and Mikaru. Rihito sighed and closed the door before leaning against it.

'_It must be hard for both of them; they're both in love with the same guy... however I'm not sure I want Kaito to be with either of them. But that's not my decision to make.' _Rihito thought. He walked back into the living room and glanced at the picture on the mantle. It was a picture of him, Luchia, and Mikaru when they were younger. Rihito sighed and went back to work on his concert piece.

* * *

**At School**

Kaito and Mikaru walked into the school courtyard, Mikaru still clinging to his arm. Since they had gotten ahead start neither realized that Luchia was running to catch up to them. Kaito felt very strange having his best friend's younger sister clinging to him like he belonged to her. True he cared about the girl but not the way she obviously thought he did. "Mikaru, can I please have my arm back?" Kaito asked awkwardly. Mikaru looked up at Kaito with a pleading look.

"Please just a little longer Kaito? Until the bell rings?" she pleaded. Kaito wanted to tell her that he didn't want that but he couldn't think of a way to tell her no. To be honest he had actually wanted to walk with Luchia not Mikaru, he just didn't want to be cruel and leave the younger girl out. Just then someone appeared in front of Mikaru and held something out to Mikaru. That's when they noticed it was Luchia with Mikaru's bento.

"Here, you forgot it in your rush this just now." Luchia stated. Mikaru took it and Luchia turned to head inside. "See you in class Kaito." she said while walking away. Kaito went to follow her.

"Ah wait, Luchia!" Kaito called. However Mikaru wouldn't let go of his arm. Luchia just continued to walk towards the school entrance. Mikaru glared at Kaito.

"Kaito, is Luchia more important to you than I am?" Mikaru asked with pain filled eyes. Kaito tried to think of something to say. How were you supposed to talk to this girl? How was he suppose to say that he just didn't think of her more than a friend or a little sister. She was two years younger than he was. And besides, his heart already belonged to some else. Just then the bell rang to signify that they had to get to class. Kaito pulled his arm free from Mikaru's grasp.

"That's the bell; I have to get to class. I'll see you later Mikaru." Kaito said before running off to catch up to Luchia. Mikaru stood there clutching her chest, tears forming in her eyes.

"Kaito." She said before coughing and dropping to her knees.

* * *

**Class 9-2**

Luchia opened the door and walked to her desk and sat down. She let out a heavy sigh. _'Stupid Kaito.'_ She thought while resting her head on her desk. Just then something hit her on the head. **"Ow!"** she cried. Looking up she saw Kaito standing next to her desk.

"I said _I_ wanted to walk _with you_ and you just left me behind." Kaito stated. Luchia turned her head away, a light blush on her face.

"You left me behind first." Luchia countered childishly.

"That was your sister's fault, not mine." Kaito retorted. Her eyes widened when she realized that Kaito was right. Luchia turned back to him embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Kaito." She said before he hit her on the head again with his book. **"Ow!"**

"I wasn't holding it against you, _stuuupid_." Kaito said jokingly. Luchia;s blush darkened at his words. Just then the teacher walked into the class.

"Everyone take your seats." She instructed. As quickly as possible everyone went to their seats, Kaito's being right next to Luchia's. "Today we have to foreign exchange students, please make them feel welcome."

**"Hai!"** the class called back. Just then two young women walked into the classroom. One had shoulder length baby blue hair and honey brown eyes. The other had long green hair, stormy grey eyes, and she was wearing a boy's uniform. They both walked to the front of the room.

"Hi, I'm Hosho Hanon!" the blue haired girl called. The green haired one just sighed. Everyone began to whisper about the two girls.

"I'm Touin Rina." She said simply. Luchia didn't get why but the two seemed familiar to her but she knew that she had never met them before. How is it she could recognize people she hadn't known until this second? Glancing over she noticed the serious look on Kaito's face. Just then Hanon and Rina's gaze fell upon Luchia and a strange pulse went through her body. She felt all her strength leaving her.

'_What's going on with me? Why do I feel so weak?'_ she thought before she collapsed to the floor.

**"LUCHIA!"** Kaito screamed as he went to help the fallen girl. Everyone in the class turned their attention to the unconscious girl on the floor. Kaito quickly lifted Luchia into his arms. "I'm taking her to the nurse." He said before taking off down the hall. Hanon and Rina both glanced at each other before looking in the direction Kaito had ran off in.

* * *

**Kaito's POV**

I ran down the hall towards the infirmary. Worry was clearly written on my face. What the hell had caused Luchia to collapse like this? I have known her since we were five years old. Not once had she collapsed! I had never been this scared in my life! That's when something occurred to me. It has to be that, there is no other explanation. After putting her in the infirmary I stepped out into the hall and dialed my home number. "Hello?"

"Hey Leo, it's me." I replied.

"Kaito-kun? Why are you calling me while you're in school!" Leo replied in a harsh voice. I sighed and glanced at Luchia, who was being checked out by the nurse.

"It's time." I answered, my eyes never leaving Luchia.

* * *

**Luchia's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to find that I was in the infirmary. Why was I here? The last thing I remember was the new foreign exchange students introducing themselves. "Luchia, you're finally awake."

I turned to find Kaito at the bedside. A blush appeared on my face, and I slowly sat up. "Kaito, what are you doing here!" Next thing I knew he was hugging me. Kaito was hugging me!

"I was so worried about you" was all he said to me. Could it be that he was the one who brought me here? Was Kaito really that worried about me? Slowly I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him back. My heart was racing so much that it felt like it would burst out of my chest. I loved Kaito so much, but he probably didn't feel the same.

"I'm sorry Kaito... I didn't mean to worry you." I replied. He continued to stare at me. "What's wrong?"

"What happened to you?" he asked. I just shrugged. "No offense but I thought collapsing at random times was your sister's thing." He stated. I rolled my eyes. Though it was true he didn't have to bring it up. It isn't Mikaru's fault that she's sickly.

"That's not funny Kaito... and I'm sorry for worrying you." I looked away. Kaito pulled away and flicked my forehead. **"Ow!"**

"Don't worry about. I told you I'll _always_ be there for you." He said before smiling at me. I smiled back and giggle slightly.

"Thank you Kaito."

* * *

**After School (Luchia's POV- still)**

I walked outside carrying my bag and looking at the ground. I couldn't help but think about what happened this morning. There was no explanation for what had happened. At least of what I could think of for me to collapse like that. Kaito had returned to class while I stayed in the infirmary for most of the day. I sighed. My head hurt so much right now. "Kaito let's go home!" Mikaru's voice reached my ears.

"But Mikaru I..." Kaito started. Looking up I saw Kaito and Mikaru leaving the school together. Right before they disappeared around the corner Kaito glanced over at me with an apologetic and worried stare. I sighed again.

"Hey Amagi." Someone said before tapping me on the shoulder, scaring me half to death. I turned to find Hosho and Touin standing there.

* * *

**Well there you have it, the first chapter of my new story. Sorry about the long wait. Please tell me what you think. Until next time, byes^_^**


	2. Mysteries

**To Save the Sea World**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own anything from Mermaid Melody.**

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter of the story. I really hope you like it. Please review it and let me know what you think. And sorry about the long wait. Things have been a little difficult for me. And I promise the next chapter won't take as long.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Mysteries**

"Hey Amagi," someone said before tapping me on the shoulder, scaring me half to death. I turned around to find Hosho and Touin standing there.

"Hi guys, is there something you need?" I asked nervously. Not many people talked to me. They said I was a freak because I don't act like them. Why did they want to talk to me?

"We wanted to ask you about what happened in class today." Touin started. I looked at them confused. Why would they care that I fainted? "Has something like that happened before?"

"No... Why does it matter?" I asked, not understanding what was going on. They glanced at each other before turning back to me.

"Amagi, have you always had that pendant?" Hosho asked. I blinked in confusion. What did my pendant have to do with anything? Subconsciously I took it into my fist and glanced at the ground.

"Yes, ever since I was a baby... Why does that matter though?" These two were making me uncomfortable. I felt like they were trying to tear through me or something. What did they want?

"Has anything strange ever happened around you Amagi? Like with water or anything like that?" Touin continued as if I hadn't spoken. My heart rate picked up and it felt like I was about to collapse again. What the heck was going on? Why are they asking me these strange questions? My head began to ache and I quickly covered it with my hands. Suddenly the water fountain in the center of the courtyard exploded and water shot out in every direction. My eyes widened in fear. "Amagi?"

"L-leave me alone... Just go away!" With that, I took off into a sprint. Running was actually one of the few things I was good at. No one in my grade could catch me, besides Kaito. A part of me always felt like it should be distant from people and running was a good way to do that.

"Amagi!" they screamed. I didn't stop, and I could hear the footfalls as they chased after me. The further I ran, the quieter it got behind me. If there was one thing I was good at, it's getting away from people. I liked being alone more than most people. My lungs began to burn from me running, but I pressed on. There was one place I could go where no one would bother me. The place I could always go when I wanted to be alone. I dodged people as I ran, hoping that Touin and Hosho wouldn't be able to find me.

* * *

**At the Amagi Mansion**

Rihito stood gazing out the window at the sunset. Like always, it was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. He was waiting for his sisters to come home, like he did every day. He was their legal guardian so it was right for him to just wait. To make sure they came home safely. A few seconds later he heard the front door open. "Nii-sama! I'm home!" he heard Mikaru call. He let out a sigh of relief. Going to the hallway he found Mikaru and Kaito. Concern began to fill him when he realized Luchia was still not home.

"Mikaru, where's Luchia?" Kaito seemed surprised by the question. Mikaru on the other hand just shrugged.

"I don't know. She left school after we did, so I have no idea where she is." Mikaru stated simply. Her grip tightened on Kaito's arm. _'Why is it always about Luchia! When will people notice that she's not all that special!'_ she thought bitterly.

"Rihito-san, do you mean she hasn't come home yet?" Kaito asked in a panic, gaining the attention of both the siblings.

"Yes, why Kaito-kun?" he watched the younger boy in worry for what he was going to say. Rihito had a feeling it wasn't going to be good. He hoped that he was wrong though.

"I thought she would come straight home, especially since she fainted in class." Both Rihito and Mikaru's eyes widened but for different reasons: Rihito because he was worried, and Mikaru because she was shocked and angry.

'_How dare onee-chan do that! She faked having my illness just to get Kaito's attention!'_ She gripped her chest and tightened her grip on Kaito's arm. _'I won't let Luchia steal Kaito from me. She has always stolen everything from me, but she's not getting Kaito. I love him, while she's just going after him to make me jealous! Well, she can't have him.'_

"Luchia fainted?" Rihito asked in disbelief. Kaito just nodded, his entire body shaking with worry.

"Yeah, I brought her to the nurse right when it happened. I also stayed to make sure she was alright." Kaito explained. He couldn't believe that Luchia wasn't home. "Ow! Mikaru!" he quickly pulled his arm from her grasp and Mikaru blinked in confusion.

"Sorry Kaito. I didn't mean to hurt you." She stated, a light blush on her cheeks. Rihito cleared his throat to gain the pairs' attention.

"It's going to be dark soon. We better go look for her." Kaito nodded in agreement. Rihito turned to Mikaru. "Mikaru, you should stay here just to make sure nothing happens to you."

"No! I want to go with Kaito!" she exclaimed. Turning on her heel she turned to face Kaito. "I can come, right Kai—Kaito?" Looking around she found the front door open and Kaito was already gone. She grasped her chest as it constricted painfully. "Kaito!" she then dropped to her knees. Tears formed in her eyes. Her body began to shake with sobs.

"Mikaru!" Rihito said in worry as he went to help his younger sister. He glanced out the open door. _'Kaito-kun... please find and return Luchia home safely.'_ With that thought, Rihito helped Mikaru upstairs.

Kaito continued to run down the street. Worry had filled his entire body. _'Luchia!'

* * *

_

**With Luchia (Luchia's POV)**

I sat on one of the smooth boulders right next to the ocean. It was my favourite spot in the entire world. However, ever since I was little I've had a terrible fear of the sea. It was like there was something evil lurking in the great depths of the ocean just waiting for me to enter the water. And if I did I would never see the surface again. I cringed at the thought. The sun had almost completely set but it still didn't occur to me that I would have to return home.

For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about how Kaito had left school with Mikaru. He had been hanging out with her a lot lately and I was beginning to think he has fallen in love with her. I mean they are always walking with their arms interlocked and leaving me behind. It's not fair! I have been in love with Kaito since the beginning. Why did he have to love Mikaru? However that was just my assumption. It may not be true and it's not fair of me to just accuse Kaito like that. He is my best friend, and has always been there when I needed him the most. That is one of the reason I loved him.

I gazed down at the waves that slammed against the boulders and cliffs around me and became hypnotized by the rhythm. It was like a song that the waves were composing, and it sounded amazing. Now I could see why nii-sama loved music so much. No, that's not right. I loved music so much to. I had loved it even before I was old enough to understand what it was. In a way it was like music was a part of me. As I continued to watch the waves my eyes began to become heavy. Lifting my hand up and moving it back and forth the waves began to copy the movement. Each time I pushed them back the waves became larger.

A faint pink glow began to form around my hand and it was like someone else was controlling my body. I couldn't stop the movement. _**Come to me...**_ Startled by the strange voice I broke fear from the trace I was in. _**Come Luchia...Return to where you belong... **_I looked around trying to find the cause of the voice I was hearing but there was no one there. _**Come!**_ The ghostly voice demanded. Before I knew what I was doing, I began to walk closer to the ocean. It was like I had no control over my body.

"**LUCHIA!"** a male voice called. Right when I was about to step into the freezing cold water a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me backwards. The sudden movement caused me to fall and land on whoever it was that had pulled me back. "Baka! What the hell do you think you're doing!" I glanced up to see Kaito glaring at me with worry and anger.

"...Ka...ito..." I whispered before losing consciousness for the second time that day.

* * *

**Kaito's POV**

"Luchia!" I called her name, trying to get her to wake up but nothing worked. She was out cold. I stared down at the girl in my arms and couldn't help but feel guilty. I should have been with her after school. That way none of this would have happened! Leo had warned me about stuff like this but I didn't think it would happen so soon. Never again will I let this happen to her. I hugged Luchia tightly. "I swear Luchia that this will never happen again. I swear that I'll always protect you. With my life if necessary." With that I picked her up bridal style and began to head towards her home.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Two figures watched as Kaito carried away the unconscious Luchia. "It looks like you were right." Said one of the two.

"I normally am, Hanon." She replied. Hanon pouted for a moment.

"But Rina, how are we going to convince Luchia? I mean she has grown up in this world her entire life. She doesn't know anything about the problems in our countries." Hanon stated. Rina just watched Kaito's retreating form.

"I think Luchia knows more than she realizes she does. It is just that she doesn't understand this knowledge. We have to help her remember and we have to protect her, for that was what we were sent here to do." Rina stated, her glare darkening as she stared at Kaito. The two girls nodded in agreement before heading off in the direction of their house.

* * *

**At The Amagi Mansion**

Rihito sat at his piano playing his music, trying to calm himself down. It was already past sunset and Luchia still hadn't returned home. He was so enthralled in the music he didn't notice Mikaru walk into the room. "Is Kaito back yet?" she asked in a weak voice. Rihito turned to face her.

"No, Kaito-kun is still looking for Luchia." He replied. Rihito noticed the pain that flashed across his sister's face. Right when he was about to reply they both heard what sounded like arguing.

"I said put me down Kaito!" Luchia screamed as they got closer to the house. "I'm fine already!"

"No you're not!" Kaito returned. Luchia continued to struggle, trying to escape his grasp. It wasn't just because she was feeling fine that she wanted to get out of his arms, it was also because she was really embarrassed. Here she was in the arms of the guy she loved! Who wouldn't be embarrassed? Just then the front door opened and Rihito came outside.

"Luchia!" he called in relief. Coming over to the two he gently took Luchia from Kaito's arms. Kaito seemed reluctant to let Luchia go. "Do you have any idea how worried we were about you?"

"I'm sorry Nii-sama. I didn't mean to cause any trouble, I just needed some time to think." She answered while looking down guiltily. She never meant to worry anyone. Rihito pulled Luchia closer in an awkward hug.

"Just don't you ever do this again." he ordered. Luchia nodded as she hugged him back. No one noticed Mikaru in the doorway with jealousy and anger all over her face.

"Kaito!" she called as she ran forward and hugged him. "That was so mean of you to run off and not let me help look for _my_ onee-chan with you." Kaito stood there awkwardly, his gaze flickering from Mikaru to Luchia.

"I'm sorry Mikaru. I just wanted to find Luchia and get her home safely." Luchia blushed at his words. She looked down at her hands.

"Nii-sama, can you put me down now? I'm fine." She stated. Rihito nodded and gently put her on her feet, making sure she was stable before releasing her completely. Taking a deep breath Luchia turned to Kaito.

"Thank you Kaito..." she said a light blush on her face. "For your help that is." She added quickly before turning on her heel and walking inside. Kaito watched her until he couldn't see her anymore then he turned his attention to Rihito.

"Well, I should be heading home. I'll see you all tomorrow." Kaito said. Right when he was about to leave Mikaru caught his arm again.

"Kaito, why don't you stay for dinner? He can, right nii-sama?" she asked hopefully. Both of the boys stared at the young girl in concern. Rihito sighed.

"Only if he wants to." He replied. Mikaru turned back to Kaito.

"You'll stay right Kaito?" she asked in a pleading voice. Kaito knew he should head home but a huge part of him wanted to stay to make sure nothing else happened to Luchia. He sighed, knowing Leo would bite his head off when he got home.

"Sure, I guess I can stay for a bit." He stated. Mikaru cheered and pulled Kaito inside. Rihito stood on the walk way for a few minutes.

'_Both of them are in love with Kaito... but it is obvious who his heart belongs to... I guess I knew it from the start...'_ he thought sadly. Luchia came to the door and noticed Rihito was still outside.

"Nii-sama?" she called gently. He turned and smiled at the young woman.

"I'm coming." Rihito said gently. He closed the door behind him and Luchia screamed, holding her head. "Luchia?" She fell to her knees, her entire body shaking. Kaito and Mikaru came out of the kitchen. Rihito knelt next to Luchia. "Luchia, are you alright?" She blinked for a few minutes.

"Uh... yeah, I guess I'm just a light jumpy at the moment." She stated while standing up and dusting off her skirt. Kaito and Rihito stared at her in worry while Mikaru glared at her. "Let's go eat dinner now." They all walked into the kitchen and began their meal. Everyone talked amongst themselves. Luchia kept thinking over everything that had happened to her today. _'Something's not right... When the door slammed shut it was like I was seeing a dream... It was of a castle collapsing with explosions in the background. And then that woman with the golden hair, who was she?'_ she thought distantly. Kaito kept glancing at Luchia.

'_She's awakening far sooner than Leo predicted, which could lead to trouble if it's not kept under control.'_ He thought. The two continued conversations, trying to cover the fact that their minds were elsewhere.

"Oh, Luchia, you do know what Friday is don't you?" Rihito asked. Luchia blinked in confusion for a minute. Then realization dawned on her.

"My fifteenth birthday." She said with a giggle. It was hard to believe that in less than four days she would be fifteen. Now that she thought about it all this weird stuff started happening last year around her fourteenth birthday. Could that possibly mean something? Only time would tell.

* * *

**And there you have it. The end of the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think. I know it is a little on the short side, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please let me know what you think. Until next time, byes^_^ **


	3. Surfing Competition

**To Save the Sea World**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own anything from Mermaid Melody. So don't think I am trying to claim any of the characters as my own. The only one I do own is Leo, who has only had a small appearance in chapter one and a small mention in chapter two.**

**Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter of this story. I can see a lot of people are liking this story and I hope that I keep pleasing you. For those of you who have read my other stories I will be updating them soon, so please bare with me. I have a lot on my plate right now. Anyways, enough of my rambling. Please enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think.**

**And a special thanks to **alikmionejean **for all your help. It partly because of you that my stories have become even more popular. So thanks again and I look forward to many more of your stories as well.**

**I would also like to send a big thank you to **avalongal316 **for the idea. It actually helped me with this chapter. So thanks^_^

* * *

**

**Chapter Three- Surfing Competition**

I was so excited. Today is Friday, the day before my birthday and I could hardly wait for it to come. Also, tomorrow is the anniversary of the day I met Kaito. Talk about doubly lucky. Right now, I was heading downstairs for breakfast. School was going to start soon so I wanted to be there on time. _'I wonder if Kaito will come and pick us up again today?'_ I thought dismissively. He had been here everyday for the past week. Before this he normally waited for us in the school courtyard. I wonder what made him change to picking us up. Considering our house is further from the school than his. Shaking my head I went back to thinking of what I wanted to do for my birthday.

Though I was excited for my birthday, I was still freaked out about all the stuff that kept happening around me. It was like Hosho and Touin said, every time something strange happened it involved water. Like when the faucet exploded, or when small whirlpools formed in my fish tank. And they kept asking me 24/7 if anything strange was going.

Was I a mutant or something? Could I be like one of those people from the Saturday morning cartoons? I just couldn't figure out what was going on. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize I was at the top of the stairs until I began to fall. With a small scream I put my hands out in front of me to try and break my fall, closing my eyes tightly. However when I opened my eyes again I was safely at the bottom of the stairs, without a single injury. "What the..."

"Luchia?" Rihito asked as he came out of the kitchen to find me at the bottom of the staircase. I quickly shot to my feet. "Are you alright?"

"Hai nii-sama." I answered before going into the kitchen. As he went upstairs I listened to the rhythm his feet made on the stairs. Lately, all I could think about was music. Ever since I heard that lullaby in my sleep I couldn't think of anything else... besides my birthday that is. Just then Rihito walked into the kitchen with a worried expression. "What's wrong nii-sama?"

"Mikaru has a high fever. She can't go to school today." He said sadly. Poor Mikaru... it must be so hard to be sickly all the time. But it wasn't like it happened on purpose. I mean, it's not as if our parents planned on making Mikaru like this. It just sort of happened. Sometimes I wished I could switch places with Mikaru just so I could truly understand what she was going through so I could help her more. But that isn't possible. So all I can do is my best to take care of her. "The third time in two weeks."

"Everything will be alright nii-sama. Mikaru's a strong girl." I said with a wink. A small smile formed on his face at my statement. We were both startled by the sound of the doorbell. I quickly got up and ran to get the door, while Rihito worked on making a cup of tea for Mikaru. When I opened the door I was surprised to see Kaito, though I should have known he was coming. "K-Kaito!"

"Morning Luchia." He said with a smile. My whole face turned beat red as I stood there. "Are you and Mikaru ready for school?" he asked. A sad smile appeared on my face.

"Mikaru's not feeling well, so she's staying home today." I explained. Kaito nodded in understanding. "But I'll be ready in just a minute; I just need to grab my bag." With that, I ran back into the kitchen and grabbed my bag off the chair. I quickly ran over and gave Rihito a kiss on the cheek. "See you after school nii-sama."

"Bye Luchia." He said as I ran out of the room. I rejoined Kaito.

"You ready?" he asked. I gave a quick nod. As soon as I did Kaito grabbed my hand and lead me down the walkway. My whole face turned beat red again and I tried to calm my racing heart. Though I knew I was embarrassed I held Kaito's hand in return and the two of us walked down the street. For some reason Kaito didn't seem to be like his normal self but I didn't know why. Pushing that thought to the back of my mind I continued to enjoy the moment. I leaned my head against his shoulder.

* * *

**Amagi Mansion (Rihito's POV)**

I watched as Luchia and Kaito walked down the street hand in hand until they disappeared from view. It was so hard for me to watch them together. I know they have deep feelings for each other and it's not that I don't like Kaito-kun; it's just hard to let my little sister grow up. I mean I have always been the one watching over Luchia and Mikaru. I practically raised them myself. Especially after mom became sick and dad became obsessed with finding a cure for her, then they both passed away. It was so hard watching everything change.

With a heavy sigh I turned to go upstairs but froze when I saw Mikaru standing there at the bottom, using the railing for support. "Mikaru, what do you think you're doing?" I asked as I ran over to her. She was dressed in her school uniform.

"I have to hurry and get ready..." she said slowly. "Kaito's going to be here soon to pick me up for school... Like he does every morning..." She took one step toward the kitchen and began to collapse.

"Mikaru!" I shouted, dropping the tray to catch her. The tea cup shattered and the tea stained the carpet. I let her lean against me for support. "Mikaru, you have to get back in bed." She shook her head.

"No... Kaito will be here soon... I have to..." she started again. My eyes narrowed slightly in frustration.

"Kaito-kun already left with Luchia!" I cut in. "She told him you weren't feeling well and that you couldn't make it to school today." I said. Mikaru began to shake in my arms. I knew what was wrong. She was upset that Kaito had left without her. But there is no way she could go to school in her condition. She can hardly take a step.

"K...Kaito left with..." she said in a broken voice. "Kaito." She then collapsed in my arms. I looked down at her in worry.

'_Why did you also have to fall in love with Kaito?' _I thought bitterly. _'You just made things harder on yourself... not that you can control who you love.'_ With that thought I picked her up bridal style and started to head up to her room. "I'm truly sorry Mikaru."

* * *

**At School (Luchia's POV)**

As I sat in class I kept glancing down at my hand. I could still feel the warmth from when Kaito held it. Now every time thought about it my whole face turned beat red. Glancing at Kaito I saw he was writing down what was on the board. Just then the bell rang to signify that it was lunch. I quickly wrote down our homework and rushed off to my locker. I pulled out my bento and went to go and sit under my favourite tree in the courtyard. A gentle breeze blew and played with my hair in a ribbon-like way. I listened to the wind whistling through the leaves of the tree as I ate. "Hey Amagi." Someone said. I looked to my right to see Hosho and Touin standing there.

"Can I help you?" I asked in an annoyed voice. They just looked at me as if they were trying to get me to admit something.

"How long are you going to pretend that you don't know what we're talking about?" Touin asked with an angry tone. She couldn't mean the stuff with the water could she? I mean most of that stuff happened at home, and not even Rihito knew about it. My thoughts drifted back to what happened at the stairs this morning. They couldn't possibly know. And I wasn't about to tell them the truth.

"Why do you insist that there's something going on?" I countered, turning the tables on them. They both looked at me as if trying to find a way to explain themselves. That's right; they had no concrete evidence that anything was happening. This time I had them stuck. Just then Kaito appeared at my side, glaring at the two girls.

"Good afternoon Hosho, Touin." He said in a calm tone. I could see the caution in his eyes. The two girls glared right back at him. Kaito moved so I was behind him slightly, like he was protecting me from something.

"Domoto." They replied together. For a few minutes all they did was stare at each other... with glares that would put anyone six feet under. Suddenly Kaito grabbed my hand and lead me away. "Damn him." I heard Touin mumble under her breath. Kaito just walked at a fast pace back towards the entrance to the school. He was walking so fast that I was stumbling over my feet.

"Kaito, could you slow down?" I asked. He ignored me and continued on his way. "Hey Kaito!" I tried again, but still he ignored me. I grabbed his sleeve. "I said hey!" This time he stopped and turned to me, a light blush on his face.

"Sorry Luchia." He said while releasing my wrist. "I guess I was walking too fast huh?" I nodded my head. The two of us just stood in silence, neither knowing what to say. "Oh, by the way Luchia. Tomorrow there's a surfing competition and I was wondering if you'd come and watch me compete." He stated. My eyes widened slightly. Did he forget what tomorrow is? I know surfing is really important to him but how could he forget his best friend's birthday? Plastering a smile on my face I nodded my head.

"Of course. I'm at every competition, aren't I?" I asked. Kaito chuckled. "And I'll bring another bento for you."

"Really?" he asked like a young child. I nodded again and he cheered. "**YEAH! **Your bentos are the best!" I giggled at him. Kaito could be like a big kid at times. That just made him so much cuter. A blush appeared on my face at the thought. "I'm looking forward to it Luchia."

"Then I'll give it my best." I said in reply, hiding the fact that I was hurt by the fact he forgot tomorrow is my birthday. Kaito just smiled that smile I loved so much that my hurt slipped away for the time being. As long as Kaito was part of my life I knew I would always have happy times with him, because Kaito is the most important person in my life.

* * *

**The Next Day**

I awoke bright and early to start working on Kaito's bento. After getting dressed in my favourite pink tank top and white mini skirt I went downstairs. Being as quiet as possible I began my work on the food. Hurrying around the kitchen, I was trying to get everything done so I could make it to the beach in time. I was so wrapped in what I was doing I didn't realize that Rihito had come into the room until he hugged me. "Happy birthday Luchia!" he said happily. Once he released me I turned to hug him properly.

"Thank you nii-sama." I replied with a happy smile. He smiled at me in return and then pulled out a small silver box.

"Here's your present." He said politely. I took the box and opened it to find a tiny bead anklet inside that spelled out my name. It was pink and silver and it was so simple that it was beautiful. Happy tears formed in my eyes and I hugged him.

"Thanks nii-sama! I love it!" I cried. Rihito chuckled and wrapped his arms around me to hug me back.

"It's no problem Luchia." He said. I pulled away and tied the anklet around my ankle. Once it was on I went back to work on Kaito's bento. Rihito looked at me confused. "What are you doing there?"

"Making a bento for Kaito, he has a surfing competition today and asked me to make a bento for him." I explained. My smile dropped a little bit when I realized Kaito had truly forgotten today was my birthday. "I have to get it done soon or else I'll be late."

"A surfing competition on the day of your birthday? How Ironic." Rihito stated. "So obviously you're going."

"Of course I am. I haven't missed a single one of Kaito's competitions and I'm not about to start now." I replied with a wink. Just as I started to pack the bento Mikaru appeared at my side.

"Hey, hey onee-chan? Is it alright if I give Kaito his bento for today?" she asked. My heart lurched at the thought of someone else, even Mikaru giving Kaito a bento. Especially one I made. Rihito came over to Mikaru.

"Mikaru, you are still sick. You're in no condition to go to a surfing competition." He said sternly. I noticed the small trembles of her body as she looked down at the floor. Suddenly she turned to Rihito with a pleading look on her face.

"But Kaito invited me nii-sama!" she stated. My eyes widened slightly. Kaito had invited Mikaru even though she's sick? "I don't want to let him down when I promised I would be there!" Rihito and I looked at her in concern. Mikaru then turned to me. "And I'm sure he'll be even happier with my appearance if I gave him the promised bento." She held out her hand waiting for me to give her the bento. A huge part of me wanted to say no, since Kaito had asked me to give him the bento but I couldn't stand the thought of Mikaru being upset with me. So with a heavy sigh I was about to drop it into her hands when Rihito forced it back towards me. Both Mikaru and I stared at him in surprise. "Nii-sama?"

"Mikaru, don't be unfair to Luchia. You know very well that Kaito-kun asked Luchia to make his bento and that she put her heart into making it." He stated. I couldn't believe what he was saying. I know Rihito always looked after me but Mikaru, because of her illness was normally the one he let get her way. Not that I minded it that way. "Now give Luchia your present and head back to bed before you collapse." Mikaru hid her eyes behind her bangs and held out a box that was slightly damaged. Taking it I opened it to find a pink cell phone. My eyes widened.

"Thank you Mikaru." I said. When I went to hug her she backed away slightly. She just nodded as reply then turned to Rihito. The two began to argue about whether or not she could go to the tournament. Glancing at the clock I realized that it was almost time for the competition. Saying a quick goodbye I rushed off to get to the beach.

* * *

**The Beach (Kaito's POV)**

As I walked across the beach many people, mostly girls though kept wishing me good luck and all that stuff. I recognized many of the girls as my _fan_ club. However the one person I wanted to be here was nowhere to be found. "Kaito!" a voice called over the crowd. Glancing to the right I saw Luchia waving at me, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Luchia!" I called in relief and joy as I made my way towards her. I noticed many of the glares of the girls' around me and it made me smirk. All of them could see how close Luchia and I were if they didn't already know from school. I stopped right in front of her. She was wearing the pink tank top I had given her for her 14th birthday and a white mini skirt with her usual red boots. The outfit made her look even more beautiful.

"Good morning." She said happily. That smile was still plastered on her face. It was one of the many things I loved about her. I knew that though there were many mysteries about Luchia that I still needed to know. However, I also know that I wanted to protect her and that smile. "I brought you your bento." She stated holding up the basket.

"Thank you." I said in reply. From the corner of my eye I noticed Touin and Hosho standing off in the distance glaring at me. _'So they came too? Well, I don't care what they do or say, I won't let them take Luchia away from me. And I don't need their help in protecting her.'_ I thought.

"Kaito?" Luchia asked, pulling me from my thoughts. I turned back to her to see the confused look on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not." I answered quickly. There was no way I could tell her. She isn't ready to know the truth yet. And if I did tell her the truth it might break her. I would never forgive myself if I let that happen. I smiled down at her. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." She said, the smile returning to her face. That was smile was just so contagious that I couldn't help but smile a real smile back.

"Would all competitors please make their way down to the water? The competition is about to start." The announcer said. I smiled at Luchia.

"Well I guess I should get going." I turned to leave, counting backwards in my head.

"And Domoto, Kaito would like to send a special birthday shout out to Amagi, Luchia." The announcer continued. I saw Luchia's eyes widen. "Happy 15th birthday Luchia."

"K-Kaito... you?" she stuttered. Her whole face was beat red. I turned back to her. As I turned I noticed Rihito and Mikaru standing near the parking a lot and the painful expression on Mikaru's face.

"What? Did you really think I would forget your birthday?" I asked. Luchia looked down. Obviously she thought I had forgotten. "Oh, here." I gave her the small object I was holding. She glanced down at her hands and her eyes widened. "Happy birthday Luchia." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before going off to join the other competitors.

'_I can't believe I just did that.'_ I thought. Taking a glance back at Luchia I couldn't help but chuckle at her shocked and embarrassed expression. _'If only you knew how much I love you.'

* * *

_

**Luchia's POV**

I stood there in shock. My hand reaching up to touch my cheek. Not only had Kaito given me this really cute pink surfboard key-chain **(Like the one in the anime)** he had also given me a kiss on the cheek. _Kaito _just _kissed me_ on the cheek. I could die right now and still be the happiest girl in the world. I glanced at Kaito who was standing with the other competitors, waiting his turn. _'I love you.'_ I thought with a giggle. I glanced around to see other girls cheering for Kaito and my heart lurched slightly.

That's also when I noticed Mikaru and Rihito standing near the parking lot. Mikaru looked like she was about to break down. Rihito gave me a gentle smile before returning his attention to Mikaru. If she wasn't feeling well why did he bring her here? "Next up, number 28. Domoto, Kaito." The announcer said. I quickly turned to the water to see Kaito already riding the waves. He was just so amazing.

"**YOU CAN DO IT KAITO!"** I shouted over the crowd. Many girls turned to glare at me but I really didn't care. Kaito was doing his routine that he had been practicing all this month. I smiled. As I watched Kaito surf I felt two familiar auras. Turning to my left I saw Hosho and Touin making their way towards me. Then suddenly, out of nowhere the wind picked up to dangerous speeds and storm clouds formed. _'What's going on?'_

"Luchia!" Rihito yelled. However I could no longer see him as people were now running to find shelter. Just then I heard a scream and turned just in time to see Kaito fall into the water. My eyes widened with tears forming in them.

"**KAITOOOOOO!" **I screamed, running towards the water.

"Amagi!" Hosho and Touin screamed after me. I ignored them and kept running. When I reached the shoreline however I froze. No matter how hard I tried my body wouldn't move. Damn my fear of water! I can't stand this! A bolt of lightning struck the beach and people scattered in all directions. No one even cared that I was standing there, scared of water.

'_Luchia...I'm sorry...'_ I heard Kaito say. But he was nowhere to be seen. Had I just heard his thoughts or something?

That's when I remembered so many of the times he helped me and I knew I couldn't stand there and do nothing. Kaito was drowning and needed my help! Without a second thought I ran into the water. Closing my eyes tightly as the waves pushed me underwater I tried to hold my breath the best I could. _'Wait a minute... I don't know how to swim! Oh no! I'm going to drown!' _I thought in panic.

Pretty soon I couldn't hold my breath anymore and I waited for the water to fill my lungs. I waited for death to consume me. When nothing happened I opened my eyes. "What's going on? Why aren't I drowning?" I asked. I quickly covered my mouth. But still nothing happened. A strand of long, bleach blond hair waved by my eye and that's when I finally noticed.

My hair had grown to where my ankles were and was pulled into two ponytails. It had also turned bleach blonde. However what shocked me most was instead of two legs I had a pink tail.

"GAAHHH!" I shrieked. "I have a tail! What happened to me!" Looking around I remembered that I had to save Kaito. I began to swim into the deep water until I came closer to a whirlpool. "What's that?" I asked no one in particular. As I got closer I saw a weird woman in the center who had captured Kaito. "Kaito!" the woman looked up at me. "Gimme Kaito back!"

"And who are you?" she yelled. I blinked in confusion. That's a good question. Who was I?

"I'm Luchia." I answered. My eyes narrowed. "Now who are you? And what do you want with Kaito!" She smirked at my questions.

"I am Izuru and I don't think it's any of your business what I want from _Kaito_." Izuru replied. Her smirk darkened and it sent shivers down my spine. "But you will make a lovely gift for my master. Now behave!" she screamed and two water dragons came flying towards me. My eyes widened in fear. Just before they hit me however I white orb formed around me. I looked around. The aura felt familiar to me. But it was like there was more than one.

"_Luchia... you need to transform." _A female voice said. I looked around.

"Who's there!" I screamed.

"_You don't need to fear me. I mean you no harm. Now say the words Luchia." _The voice instructed. The words? Closing my eyes I thought about it for a moment. As soon as I found what I was looking for my eyes shot open.

"Pink Pearl Voice!" I shouted. Suddenly I had legs again and I was wearing a frilly pink dress. In my hand was a microphone. "What in the world?"

"Ah, now I understand... You are a mermaid princess." Izuru stated. A mermaid? I am a mermaid! But then that would mean I'm not human... that I wasn't Amagi, Luchia... I was someone else... Or it means my whole family are merfolk... Suddenly I could hear a song playing from someone deep within me. Bringing the microphone to my lips I just let the music take over. My eyes started to glow pink.

"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi  
Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi"

* * *

**Kaito's POV**

"Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai"

A female voice sung somewhere nearby. Opening my eyes I was grateful for the fact that I could breath underwater. Since I wasn't human. The only reason I had been knocked out was because of the fact that I had hit the water too hard. However the storm shouldn't have started...

"Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete nijino hate ani kieteitta  
Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni  
Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru

Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue  
Sou, otona ni naru toki ga kiteita"

This song was so beautiful I couldn't believe it. That's when I noticed two arms wrapped around me. The aura. Dammit! "Izuru..." I whispered. So he was still trying not only to capture me but to find Luchia... or Karei as he knew her by. Glancing around I saw a girl with long, bleach blonde hair in two ponytails, a pink frilly dress, a microphone, and glowing pink eyes. She was the one who was singing.

"Kiseki wa meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai"

This girl was beautiful... but where did she come from? It didn't make any sense to me. How could she be here and breath under water? She wasn't a sea demon, a mermaid from what I knew of, or that of the Panthalassa clan. Since he and I are the only two left. So who was she?

"Kiseki wa meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru"

As she finished her song Izuru released me and disappeared. Since she wasn't supporting my weight anymore I began to sink deeper into the water. Everyone above shore probably thought I was dead by now. Suddenly the blonde turned into a mermaid and swam over to me. "Kaito, hold on." She said in worried voice. How did she know my name? Wrapping her arms around me she began to swim to the surface. Just who was this mermaid?

* * *

**On the Beach (Luchia's POV)**

I sat on the beach, Kaito's head in my lap. His eyes were still closed. "Kaito! Please wake up!" I called. He didn't respond. Was I too late? Did he drown? Tears began to form in my eyes at the thought. Kaito couldn't be dead! He just couldn't be!

"L...Luchia?" Kaito said. My eyes shot open and I saw Kaito staring at me in confusion. A smile spread across my face.

"**KAITO!"** I cried in pure relief. Without a second thought I pulled him into a hug. Kaito just continued to stare at me.

"Luchia... you're soaking wet..." Kaito said in shock. That's when I finally realized that I looked like the me everyone was use to seeing, not that mermaid me. "...Don't tell me that... you actually went in the sea..." Though his voice was strained I could hear the panic in it. That's right! Kaito doesn't know I'm a mermaid...

"...I uh...tried to find you in the water but couldn't...Next thing I knew I was laying on this beach with you beside me..." I quickly made up. Kaito's eyes widened in shock. "But I was so scared that you had died!" I cried as fresh tears leaked from my eyes. Kaito sat up and gently wiped my tears away.

"Luchia, you baka." He said tenderly. "I'd never leave you, not that easily." With that he pulled me into his embrace. "I'll always be here for you."

"Hai." I said in a small voice. For a few minutes we just sat there. Kaito just letting me cry into his chest. Once I calmed down enough he stood up, and in the process stood me up.

"Now let's get back before they send the entire national guard out to find us." He said as he began to walk away. After a few steps he began to collapse. I quickly ran over and supported him. "I guess I'm still pretty weak, huh?"

"You never change." I replied. Kaito just stuck out his tongue playfully. With that we continued to walk back to where everyone else was.

* * *

**In The Sea**

Two figures watched as Kaito and Luchia walked down the beach. They were both in a state of amazement at that moment. "So... she already knows how to transform..." said the one with light green hair. The blue haired one nodded in agreement.

"That would explain why she ran into the sea. She already knows she's a mermaid." Said the blue haired mermaid.

"But then why is she acting like she doesn't know, Hanon?" Rina asked. Hanon just shrugged her shoulders. "...She is a confusing one..." Her gaze fell upon Kaito again. "But she's being deceived by him." Her gaze turned into a dark glare. Hanon smiled.

"But that's why we're here to save her Rina. Gaito won't capture Luchia." Hanon stated. Rina nodded in agreement. With that the two mermaids disappeared below the water's surface.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

A figure with grey hair and red eyes stared into his crystal orb, an evil smirk on his face. "So, after fifteen years you finally show yourself..." His smirk turned into a smile. "Karei." He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the figure watching him from the shadows.

"Gaito..."

* * *

**Well, there you have it. The end of chapter three. I told you it would be longer than the last. Sorry again about the long wait. But hey, I have a lot on my plate right now. I'll try to be quicker next time. Please review and let me know what you think. And thank you to everyone who has been reviewing my chapters. It really means a lot to me. Anyways, until next time. Byes ^_^**


End file.
